Forever In My Arms
by ItWasntMee
Summary: Future Klaine fic. Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson have always wanted to have children and begin a family together. Follow them as they start a family and explore married life together. Parent!Klaine, Kurt H., Blaine A.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Just another cute, fluffy, slightly angsty tale of life set after Kurt and Blaine tied the knot. I'm planning on updating about once a week. I really hope you enjoy the fic and please review if you do. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or it would still be on, lol**

Blaine swung the door open and entered the new apartment he and Kurt had just moved into. It was small but modern, with smooth white walls and shiny wooden floors. It was nothing special but to Blaine it was everything, he and Kurt finally had a place alll to themselves.

Blaine kicked off his shoes in a neat pile and lugged the grocery bags he was carrying down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Kurt," he exclaimed, surprise evident on his face. "You're home."

"Surprise," the handsome man laughed as he stepped out from behind the counter and pressed a kiss on the lips of his lover. "Isabelle had to fly out for something and there wasn't much to do so I left early. I'm making chicken pot pie for dinner."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer at the hips and murmered softly in his ear, "Sounds almost as delicious as you." Kurt giggled and swatted at his adorable husband with the spatula clasped in his hands.

"Not now, sweetie," he grinned. Blaine released Kurt and together they unloaded the groceries, only pausing once or twice to stare lovingly into one another's eyes.

"How was your day?" Kurt enquired of his husband, as Blaine plopped down on one of the chairs placed around the small, round table at the centre of the room.

"Honestly? Not great."

Kurt paused and shut the oven door. Silently he chided himself for not noticing Blaine looked tired sooner. Abandoning his post in the kitchen he went over and settled himself on his husbands lap. Staring into his deep, hazel eyes Kurt sighed, "What happened? Nothing too bad I hope."

"No, no. Nothing major, just a long day is all. But now it's better because I get to spend the rest of it with my devilishly handsome husband." Both men smiled as those words left Blaine's lips, neither of them had gotten over the fact they could actually call the other that yet.

"I am so, so lucky to have you," Kurt murmered and snuggled into Blaine. "I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine responded. The two of them sat there together in comfortable silence for a while, each holding the other close. Blaine couldnt help thinking this was just the way it was meant to be_, _him holding Kurt, forever in his arms.

* * *

Blaine rolled over in bed to reach for his husband only to discover he wasn't there. He groaned and sat up, stretching towards the sky as he yawned. Blaine was always groggy when he woke up and today was no exception. He tumbled out of his bed and pulled on a thick, warm robe and slippers before stumbling down the hallway grumbling to himself.

He entered the kitchen to find a very grumpy looking Kurt sitting in front of his laptop surrounded by bills, receipts and credit cards. Kurt looked up and any trace of annoyance was wiped from his face. "Morning," he greeted. "Coffee's already made and there's oatmeal on the stove."

"You spoil me." Blaine muttered as he pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"We'll see if you still think that by the time I finish making you help me sort out all of theses bills." He gestured helplessly at the piles of papers surrounding him. "And we need to start looking for a new place, our lease will be up in a couple months."

Blaine set the coffee pot down and shot Kurt a confused glance. He plopped down on the chair beside Kurt and took his hand entwining their fingers together. "I thought we were just planning on renewing the lease. I mean we like living here, don't we?"

"Of course, it's just I assumed, you know..." Blaine's expression was completely blank and his eyes were furrowed. It was obvious he had not idea what Kurt meant by his words. "Eventually we'll need more space," Kurt continued nervously, " If we're going to have kids."

Blaine spluttered, spitting his coffee all over the table meanwhile Kurt turned a violent shade of red. "Kids!" Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Well not right away," Kurt blurted out while shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Eventually though I thought. You do want to have kids, right?"

By this point Blaine had managed to compose himself and was staring sweetly into his lovers eyes. "Kurt, darling, raising a child with you sounds like the most perfect thing in the world and I would love nothing more than to do so. However are we really ready for that right now?"

Kurts expression was more relaxed now and his heart fluttered when Blaine took both of his hands into his own. "We have stable jobs and we probably get paid more than most parents do. We've talked about maybe buying a house and both of us have flexible work hours. We're in a committed relationship and I am head over heals in love with you. Besides I didn't mean immediately, it would be more of a long-term decision and not one we have to make straight away."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed his husband gently and slowly, taking his time. He leaned back slowly and stared into those brilliant blue eyes as if he could see past them into Kurt's soul. "Maybe we should look into it now."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt smiled.

"They're lots of options though, we'll have to do some research. Do you want to use a surrogate or should we adopt? Then there's always foster care to consider? Do we know anyone who would be willing to be a surrogate? What about..."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband, his angel, his future, his everything and held him tightly, wishing he never had to let go. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, we're not exactly going to run out of time. You still have to help me figure out how to pay these taxes." Blaine groaned in disappointment and Kurt couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. " I love you."

"I love you too."

**AN:**

**Please, please review and leave me any ideas you have for the story, constructive criticism is always welcome. It only takes a moment to review but it truly does make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**I'm going to start updating more frequently if this story continues to get such a positive response, so review if you want more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or I would probably not be writing fanfiction at one in the morning.**

"We just bought a house Blaine," Kurt muttered quietly.

"Sure did," Blaine said tossing his husband a curious glance. They were standing together on the porch of their new home.

"I never knew life could be this perfect, Blaine. Back in high school I never really believed I would actually have much of a future. For all the comments I made about New York and becoming a star I didn't think it would ever happen. But then I joined glee club and met you and then everything just fell into place. I live in New York City and I work for vogue as well as acting on Broadway. I get to wake up every single morning beside my husband who is the most wonderful, handsome, perfect man. We bought a house and we're going to start a family in it." Kurt paused and a soft smile spread across his face which lit up with joy at this thought. "Life really is beautiful, Blaine."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and saw tears running slowly down his cheeks and dripping onto his shirt. "I love you Kurt. So, so much it almost hurts." Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt towards him, enveloping him in his arms. "I don't know where I'd be without you."The two men held each other close; in this moment they wanted nothing more than to just be able to stay like this forever.

"Aww," someone behind them cooed. Kurt and Blaine leapt apart in shock, Blaine stepping back wearing a frightned expression while Kurt stepping forward with his finger pointing accusingly and his mouth opening in preparation to give someone a good earful.

"Rachel Berry," came Kurt's shrill voice. "What on earth mades you think it is a good idea to sneak up on people like that. Do you have no manners? What if I crept up on you and Jesse and scared you half to death? I doubt you'd find it amusing then."

Rachel only giggled and kissed each man on the cheek in greeting, "Nice to see you too, Kurt." Kurt's only response was to roll his eyes and storm past her towards her husband, Jesse st. James, and help him to begin to unpack the men's belongings from the truck they had arrived in.

* * *

Hours later the group of four had finally dragged all of the boxes into the house and piled them up haphazardly in various rooms. They were now sat in a circle relaxing on the rug in the living room. "Thank you for the help," Blaine spoke. "It would have taken for ever without the extra hands."

"Anything for a friend," Jesse laughed. "The two of you have done plenty for Rachel and I in the past."

"What made you decide to buy the place?" Rachel queried.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and looked at him for permission to tell the couple. He nodded and Kurt grinned in excitment; he was bursting at the seams to share their news. "Well," he began. "We've decided we want to start a family.

Rachel squealed in delight and rose to give her friend a massive hug while Jesse patted Blaine on the back. "That's great news!" exclaimed Rachel as she laughed with joy and shock. "You two will make great parents. Have you told anyone else?"

Kurt's smile stretched from ear to ear. "No. We decided to wait until we figure out the details and we want to tell our parents in person."

Jesse moved to stand beside his wife, "Congrats, are you going to adopt a child?"

Blaine shook his head, "We were thinking of using a surrogate but we're not absolutley certain yet."

Jesse glanced down at his watch and jumped, "I'm sorry but we have to be going. Rach has an awards gala she has to be at in an hour." Rachel cursed under her breath and stood quickly.

"I'm sorry to go so soon but I'll call you later. I'm really happy for you both." She hugged them all goodbye before quickly exiting with Jesse amidst thanks and goodbyes.

As she and Jesse were driving away Rachel stared out the window deep in thought. "Jessie?" Rachel looked him in the eye. "I want to offer to be their surrogate."

**AN:**

**Please leave a review and feel free to make suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**

**I'm going to start updating more frequently if this story continues to get such a positive response, so review if you want more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or I would probably not be writing fanfiction at one in the morning.**

"We just bought a house Blaine," Kurt muttered quietly.

"Sure did," Blaine said tossing his husband a curious glance. They were standing together on the porch of their new home.

"I never knew life could be this perfect, Blaine. Back in high school I never really believed I would actually have much of a future. For all the comments I made about New York and becoming a star I didn't think it would ever happen. But then I joined glee club and met you and then everything just fell into place. I live in New York City and I work for vogue as well as acting on Broadway. I get to wake up every single morning beside my husband who is the most wonderful, handsome, perfect man. We bought a house and we're going to start a family in it." Kurt paused and a soft smile spread across his face which lit up with joy at this thought. "Life really is beautiful, Blaine."

Kurt turned to face Blaine and saw tears running slowly down his cheeks and dripping onto his shirt. "I love you Kurt. So, so much it almost hurts." Blaine reached out and pulled Kurt towards him, enveloping him in his arms. "I don't know where I'd be without you."The two men held each other close; in this moment they wanted nothing more than to just be able to stay like this forever.

"Aww," someone behind them cooed. Kurt and Blaine leapt apart in shock, Blaine stepping back wearing a frightned expression while Kurt stepping forward with his finger pointing accusingly and his mouth opening in preparation to give someone a good earful.

"Rachel Berry," came Kurt's shrill voice. "What on earth mades you think it is a good idea to sneak up on people like that. Do you have no manners? What if I crept up on you and Jesse and scared you half to death? I doubt you'd find it amusing then."

Rachel only giggled and kissed each man on the cheek in greeting, "Nice to see you too, Kurt." Kurt's only response was to roll his eyes and storm past her towards her husband, Jesse st. James, and help him to begin to unpack the men's belongings from the truck they had arrived in.

* * *

Hours later the group of four had finally dragged all of the boxes into the house and piled them up haphazardly in various rooms. They were now sat in a circle relaxing on the rug in the living room. "Thank you for the help," Blaine spoke. "It would have taken for ever without the extra hands."

"Anything for a friend," Jesse laughed. "The two of you have done plenty for Rachel and I in the past."

"What made you decide to buy the place?" Rachel queried.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and looked at him for permission to tell the couple. He nodded and Kurt grinned in excitment; he was bursting at the seams to share their news. "Well," he began. "We've decided we want to start a family.

Rachel squealed in delight and rose to give her friend a massive hug while Jesse patted Blaine on the back. "That's great news!" exclaimed Rachel as she laughed with joy and shock. "You two will make great parents. Have you told anyone else?"

Kurt's smile stretched from ear to ear. "No. We decided to wait until we figure out the details and we want to tell our parents in person."

Jesse moved to stand beside his wife, "Congrats, are you going to adopt a child?"

Blaine shook his head, "We were thinking of using a surrogate but we're not absolutley certain yet."

Jesse glanced down at his watch and jumped, "I'm sorry but we have to be going. Rach has an awards gala she has to be at in an hour." Rachel cursed under her breath and stood quickly.

"I'm sorry to go so soon but I'll call you later. I'm really happy for you both." She hugged them all goodbye before quickly exiting with Jesse amidst thanks and goodbyes.

As she and Jesse were driving away Rachel stared out the window deep in thought. "Jessie?" Rachel looked him in the eye. "I want to offer to be their surrogate."

**AN:**

**Please leave a review and feel free to make suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**Please leave a review and any suggestions you have for the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did it would have been absolutley horrible and no one would have watched it, lol.**

Kurt pushed Blaine back onto the bed and crawled on top of him while they kissed passionately. Kurt began to suck small spots on his husband's neck and Blaine let out a guttural moan. The cell phone on the bedside table let out a ping and Blaine moved to sit up but Kurt shoved him back down roughly. "Don't you dare think about it," hissed Kurt. Blaine just muttered his name before tangling his hands in his lovers hair and slamming their lips back together. The phone went off again, but this time it was ringing with a phone call. Both men froze simultaneously. Kurt cursed under his breath and climbed off of his husband to grab the phone and hold it to his ear.

"This better be important, Rachel. Blaine and I haven't had a proper day off together in weeks between both of our jobs. I don't suppose you could have atleast waited until after lunch to call." Blaine sighed and eased himself up slowly. Leave it to Rachel to call at the worst possible time.

"You want us to meet you for coffee?" Kurt practically screamed into the phone. "Are you joking right now? I told you Blaine and I haven't had a day off in forever and you think its a good idea to call and invite us out to coffee!" Kurt began to pace back and forth as Blaine strained to hear what was being said on the other side of the conversation.

Finally Kurt stood still and rolled his eyes, "Fine! But I swear to god Rachel Berry, if this isn't good I am going to kill you." Kurt hung up and turned to face his husband with his hands on his hips. "Apparently if we don't meet the freaking queen of the universe right now the world is going to end." Blaine just shook his head in annoyance and turned to get ready.

* * *

The couple stepped into the small coffee shop arm in arm. The place was warm and cozy with a large fireplace and stone floors covered in thick red rugs. Rachel was sat by herself at a small, wooden, round table in the back corner. When Kurt caught sight of her he approached her quickly and gave her his signature death stare. "Well, go on then. What is so important it couldn't possibly wait until tommorrow?"

"Sit down," Rachel laughed. She wasn't even slightly put off by Kurt's attitude having long ago grown accustomed to it. "Once you hear what I have to say I think you'll be a bit more forgiving." Kurt opened his mouth to argue but Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder and he sat begrudgingly. They placed their orders and soon they were huddled together around the table with drinks in hand.

Both men were intrigued by the sudden meeting Rachel had called despite being somewhat irritated by her timing. "You had something to tell us?" asked Blaine as he sipped his steaming cup of coffee.

"You know how you guys said you wanted a child?" Both of them nodded and Blaine smiled at Kurt who beamed back at him when he took his hand firmly in his own. "I want to be your surrogate."

Kurt stared at her with bulging eyes while Blaine remained relatively calm, "Are you sure? That's a massive choice to make." Blaine looked like he wasn't quite sure of what to make of the situation.

Rachel nodded, "I'm aware. I've thought it through. I also talked with Jesse and he agrees with me. The two of you have done so much for me; you're my family. Kurt you were one of the first people to look past my persona and actually like me for who I was in high school. For the first time you made me feel like I was more than just talented, you made me feel like I was loved. And you Blaine, you were always there to listen to me and support me even when I was being completley unreasonable. You helped me get my life back together after everything fell apart. I wouldn't be where I am without you. Both of you pushed me to be my best self; you made me a better singer and a better person. The least I can do in return is give you nine months of my life. Besides you are going to make the most wonderful parents."

At this Blaine began to cry softly and leaned into Kurt who held him tight in a massive hug. Kurt began to kiss away the tears running down his beloved's face meanwhile one or two escaped from his own eyes. Blaine eventually pulled himself together and took Rachel's hand in his, looking deep into her eyes. "Thank you," he choked out. "That means everything to us." Kurt stood up and wrapped Rachel tightly in a massive bear hug. Blaine followed suit and they stood in a massive huddle, laughing and crying with pure joy and happiness. Kurt and Blaine were going to be fathers.

**AN:**

**I'm not sure who should be the biological parent so please let me know if you have any recomendations. Thanks for reading! I less than three you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**

**This is just a reminder to people to be friendly to their fellow humans. Unfortunately some people have left rude and homophobic reviews. While constructive criticism is always welcome you have no right to leave hurtful or rude reviews. I will not tolerate homophobic or otherwise hateful reviews and I will immediately delete them if I see any. Thank you to everybody who left reviews that were respectful, I am grateful for your support.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form responsible for the masterpiece that is Glee.**

Kurt watched as his husband paced back and forth before him, the sound of his steps echoing through the mostly empty waiting room. Kurt glanced at Rachel to check she still had her headphones in before reaching out to grab Blaine's arm and pull him onto the chair beside him. "Whats wrong?" Kurt inquired with a knowing look.

"What? Nothing," blurted Blaine rather unconvincingly.

"Darling we both know you only pace when you're worried or stressed about something. So what's up?" Blaine sighed and leaned forward placing his head in his hands. He looked pale and his hair was mussed from running his fingers through it.

"What if something goes wrong and we can't have a kid?" Blaine spoke slowly and cautiously as if he were afraid to voice his fears aloud. "What if Rachel can't have children for some reason? Or she miscarries?"

"Oh honey," Kurt muttered sadly. "It's all going to work out. They'll run the tests on Rachel. Absolute worst case we can find another surrogate. As for once she's pregnant she'll be monitored to make sure the child's healthy."

Blaine still looked uneasy. He looked down before returning his gaze to his husbands eyes. "What if..." Blaine trailed off and began to fidget with his bowtie. "What if they won't allow us to do this since they are gay?"

"We already checked on that, Blaine," Kurt looked surprised. "The agency we're using are completley open to same-sex couples."

"I know, its just my whole life people have told me I' d never have a proper family. That I'd never have kids. And what are my parents going to think? They've only just come to terms with us. What if our kid gets picked on because they have two dads? What if they get called all that awful stuff we've been called?"

Kurt's face was scrunched in agony and tears welled in the corners of his eyes. "Blaine, please. It'll be okay." Blaine nodded and leant his head on the other man's shoulder. "You know how I know? Because we have eachother. And if someone tries to mess with our kid Blaine, we'll handle that. Or more likely Burt will march up with his shotgun and threaten to shoot everyone."

This was enough to make Blaine laugh and he reached for his husband with gratitude. "I know, I'm just being silly." He pressed a kiss on Kurt's temple, "I love you."

"I love you too, dear."

Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway and all three of their little party looked up. A doctor stepped into the room and smiled at them. She looked down at her clipboard before addressing them, "You must be Mr. Hummel-Anderson, Mr. Hummel-Anderson and Mrs. Berry." They all nodded and she grinned, "Great. Follow me then please."

The group moved down a narrow hallway and into a small office. The doctor sat behind a large desk and the others all drew up chairs on the other side. "I'm Doctor Anne Montgomery, call me Anne. I'll be responsible for helping you through this process." She offered her hand and Blaine shook it firmly, then Kurt, then Rachel. "So I believe you want to use Mrs. Berry as your surrogate, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Please, call me Blaine. And yes, Kurt and I hope to use Rachel."

"Based on her age and health that should be fine but we still need to run tests. We'll have to arrange for a pap smear, a physical, blood work, a hysteroscopy and a saline sonogram. Depending in the results we might also run a few more tests. Does this sound fine to everyone?" Rachel gulped and paled slightly although she nodded along with both men. "Good. Rachel, are you free to come in this Saturday to run some of the tests and discuss any further ones required?"

"I should be," Rachel smiled. She was so happy she was able to do this for her oldest and dearest friends.

"Have you decided whose going to be the biological father yet?" Kurt and Blaine turned to stare blankly at one another. Neither had even thought of the matter. Both of them sat there frozen; they had no idea how to respond.

Doctor Anne chuckled appreciatively, "It's okay not to know yet. You will have to decide before the legal papers are drawn up though and you may have to undergo a few tests but nothing to complicated. Do any of you have any questions before we finish this appointment?"

Rachel and Blaine shook their heads but Kurt nodded slowly, "If all goes well how long would it be till our child is born."

Anne grinned at the couple before her, "Well the tests take about three months and the pregnancy around nine so... A little over a year." A year. In just one year from now Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson were going to be parents.

**AN:**

**Help! I don't know whether Blaine or Kurt should be the biological father. I want a kid with Blaine's crazy hair but also Kurt's ridiculously pale skin!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**

**So this chapter is kind of a bit random but I was in the holiday season so..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee :'(**

The bright, colourful, dazzling lights on the christmas tree shone on Kurt who was sprawled out on the coach watching them shift from one hue to another. All of a sudden Blaine broke the peaceful silence by entering the room and clumsily placing a tray on the coffee table. Balanced precariously upon the tray were two steaming mugs of hot chocolate which filled the room with a sweet scent. Kurt stared up at his husband with an incredulous expression as though he wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson," he scolded gently with a chuckle. "I don't suppose you managed to fit any actual hot chocolate in those mugs amongst all those marshmallows and whipped cream?" Kurt had a valid point; the mugs were heaping with mounds of whipped cream, miniature marshmallows and sprinkles of every variety.

"Merry Christmas Eve honey," Blaine laughed and flopped on top of Kurt who squealed in protest. Kurt's lips parted as he prepared to speak but Blaine pressed his finger to them firmly. Kurt's eyes widened as the other man moved to straddle him. Blaine slowly lowered himself so that his lips were barely hovering above the other man's. "I don't suppose you were about to complain?"

"Not as long as you kiss me," Kurt uttered feebly before pulling Blaine's head down so that their lips met. Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's teeth sensually. Kurt moaned and began to suck on Blaine's neck when suddenly he leapt up and snatched the television remote up off of the coffee table. "Blaine..." Kurt grumbled. "For God's sake please tell me what you're doing?" Blaine ignored Kurt's complaints and began to browse the channels on the television before finally settling on one. The screen on the wall was displaying the flickering flames of burning logs.

"Really?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at his husband who had sat back down and was looking rather pleased with himself. "You are aware there's a real fireplace right in front of your nose that we could make use of?"

"But does it have a hand?" Blaine blushed as he asked sheepishly.

"A hand? How can a fireplace have a hand?" Kurt's pale face wore an expression of pure confusion.

"Every few hours someone tends the fire or adds a log and you can see their hand. You have to be really patient to catch it and the hand is only in front of the camera for a few seconds. I always figured it was good luck if you managed to see it," Blaine chuckled at his own antics.

Kurt just sat there while his husband doubled over with laughter. "You, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, are one massive child." Despite Kurt's attempt at keeping a straight face he couldn't help but grin when Blaine looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"You love it though," he quipped confidently. Blaine draped his arm across his lover's back and snuggled up to his side on the comfy couch. "Besides if I tried to use the real fireplace I'd probably burn the house down and we haven't gotten insurance yet."

This was enough to finally get Kurt to burst into laughter. Blaine passed him his drink and he finally managed to compose himself enough to take a sip. They sat there together in silence for some time, each appreciating the simple presence of the other.

"This is our last christmas alone together," Kurt realised aloud.

"What?" Blaine sat up straight with an urgent sense of alarm. "Are you planning on dumping me for some other guy?"

"Never," Kurt replied adamantly. "Next Christmas we're probably going to have a little baby though if everything goes to plan."

"Wow," Blaine exhaled slowly. "I couldn't possibly think of a better present to recieve."

Kurt pecked his husband gently on the cheek. "We're going to have a baby. It still sounds sort of surreal. In a year from now we're finally going to be a proper family." Kurt began to sob softly into the other man's shoulders. "I'm just so freaking happy, y'know? Just so freaking happy."

Blaine held Kurt close and began to cry with him; neither man had ever felt so complete as in that moment. After a while their sobs softned into even, rythmic breaths. Blaine reached for his mug but rather than drink from it he held it up towards the heavens. "Here's to all the Christmases we've spent together in the past, the Christmas we'll spend together tomorrow and the Christmases we'll spend with our unborn child in the years to come. Here's to us, here's to our family's future."

"To our families future."

**AN:**

**I apologize if it doesn't quite fit in with the rest of the story but I was seized by the festive spirit. Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it and happy holidays to those of you who don't celebrate it. Please take the time to leave a review (it is Christmas afterall, it would be a nice present to wake up to).**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**I am so grateful for all the positive feedback I have received! Also shoutout to nitrogentulips who has left loads of supportive reviews. I was reading their stories and they have a really good Niff fanfic you should go check out and read if you want to. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own glee *cries into tissue***

"Hello," Kurt greeted as he answered his ringing cellphone. "This is Kurt Hummel-Anderson speaking."

"Hi, this is Chelsea calling on behalf of the fertility clinic." Kurt paused for a brief moment before he replied to the woman on the other side of the call.

"Sorry, can you just hold on one second while I get my husband. Kurt lowered the phone and walked briskly to the kitchen where Blaine was working. "Blaine, hey Blaine," Kurt shook his shoulder to gather his attention. "It's the fertility clinic calling; I'm putting it on speaker." Blaine nodded breathlessly, immediatley forgetting the task he had been occupied with mere seconds ago.

"Hello? Yes, you're good to continue now." Kurt was bouncing up and down in anticipation and nerves meanwhile Blaine looked like he had become a statue.

"I was just calling about your surrogate's test results." Kurt and Blaine's eyes locked in an intense gaze. Their eyes were filled with hope, but also unspoken fears and doubts. "All of the test results came back without any cause for concern." At this both men released a strangled breath in unision. It looked like a weight had been taken off their shoulders as they sat a little staighter in their seats. "The next step is for your surrogate to be tested on all the neccessary medication to see how she reacts. Doctor Anne Montgomery would like to meet with you and Mrs. Rachel Berry again. You should receive an email in the next couple of days concerning this. Please ensure you respond to it as soon as possible."

"Of course. Thank you for calling."

"Good day." The phone beeped softly when the call ended. Both men stared at it for a moment in complete disbelief. It was as if time had stopped temporarily.

Kurt laughed heartily when Blaine pulled him into a bear hug breaking the stillness and silence that had settled over the room. Pure happiness coursed through their veins. In between bouts of 'I love you's and 'I'm so happy's they smothered one another in tender kisses.

All of a sudden Blaine pulled back and bit his lip. "We have a problem. We need to decide who's going to be the biological father."

"I think it should be you," Kurt said without hesitation. "You always thought you wouldn't get to be a parent. You're going to love and care for this child and I want them to be yours. I want a little piece of you in my child." Kurt wasn't quite sure when he had come to this conclusion but he knew he wanted Blaine to be the father. Blaine stated at him adoringly; what had he ever done in his life to deserve such a man. He looked so hopelessly in love that Kurt didn't even complain when Blaine cupped his face, mussing up his hair in the process.

"Well I disagree," Blaine stated while he smiled at his beloved. "I think you should be the father. I want our child to be beautiful and smart and funny just like you. I want them to have your nose and your absolutely adorable grin." Blaine couldn't help but smile at the thought. "I want this child to be all yours." Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears and he placed his hand delicately on Blaine's chest.

"But Blaine honey, it doesn't mean anything to me whether or not the child is mine biologically. No matter what they will be the most beautiful thing in the world to me and I'll love them just the same. I couldn't care less if they had a monkey's DNA so long as they're mine. So long as they're ours." Blaine stared at Kurt before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Kurt demanded indignantly. "I don't see why you're laughing."

"Don't you see?" Blaine sported a goofy grin. "Both of us want the other to have this so it can be a special thing for them but neither of us actually care if we have it." Kurt now appeared equally amused at the situation. "We both just want a child and it doesn't matter who the father is."

"Well how are we going to decide who it will be then?" Kurt stared at his husband blankly. Suddenly Blaine's face lit up; Kurt was certain that if this was a cartoon there would be a lightbulb hovering over his husband's head. Blaine grabbed something out of a cupboard and held it behind his back, hidden from view.

"I have an idea but first I have to be sure. You promise that you don't have any preference as to who it is? And that you won't be even a little upset if it is or isn't you?" Kurt nodded and Blaine looked satisfied with his response. He moved his hand out from behind his back to reveal two straws clasped tightly in it. "Then pick a straw! Whoever has the shorter one will be the biological father."

"It's perfect," giggled Kurt as he kissed him on the cheek. "We'll let Lady Luck decide for us." Kurt closed his eyes and slowly extracted a straw from his husband's clenched fist. Blaine unfurled his hand; his straw was shorter by about an inch.

Blaine looked elated until a realisation washed over him. He groaned and palmed himself in the face. "Are you okay?" Kurt looked deeply concerned and worried.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned. "What if the child inherits my hair?" At that moment Kurt couldn't think to do anything but laugh so hard his stomach ached and tears ran down his cheeks.

**AN:**

**Thankyou to everyone who recommended Blaine be the father. I have no idea how I could have decided without you. Please leave a review as it helps me to grow as a writer and also leaves a smile on my face!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Please, please review and feel free to leve any ideas, corrections or really anything at all. If you have anything you want to see in the story feel free to let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I can only dream of owning Glee**

Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Jesse were all squished into Dr. Anne's office attending yet another appointment. "So there's just one more step until we can go ahead with the pregnancy," explained the doctor. "We'll give Rachel the medicines used to prepare her for the pregnancy without actually impregnating her. That way we can see how she reacts to them and we won't have to worry about it going wrong when we do it for real. I'll show you how to use the needle Rachel. If you want the rest of you can learn as well." The group nodded in respone.

"Okay, you're going to need to have a needle every evening. You can either give it to yourself or someone else can. You'll need to come in for a brief checkup every few days."

The doctor rummaged through her desk draw and pulled out a needle; its point was about an inch long. This drew a rather comical response from the group. Kurt's eyes widened dramatically, Blaine grew considerably paler and Rachel looked like she was about to vomit. Only Jesse remained calm. "Come on baby," he murmered in Rachel's ear. "It'll all be fine. I can do the shot for you if you want." She nodded feebly but a small moan of fear escaped her lips.

"It's quite simple," continued Dr. Anne. "All you do is insert it in your stomach, press the button and hold it there for ten seconds. Make sure you measure out exactly the right amount of medicine. Is that good Rachel?"

Rachel looked absolutely petrified. Her hands were clenched tightly around the seat's armrests causing her knuckles to turn white and her knee was bouncing up and down with a hyper, frantic, nervous energy. She looked like she was contemplating running out of the room when Jesse slipped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Just perfect," she gulped.

* * *

It was six o'clock when Blaine's cell phone started to buzz. Kurt sighed in exasperation and paused the movie he and Blaine had been watching while curling up together on the couch. "How much are you willing to bet that's Rachel who has decided to kindly interupt us yet again? Does that girl have no regard for anyone's schedule besides her own."

Blaine couldn't help but silently agree as he picked up the phone. He was about to snap at Rachel when he picked up on the sound of sobs. "Are you okay?" Blaine had no idea what to do or how to react.

Kurt picked up on the concern in his husband's voice and snatched the phone, putting it onto speaker. "Rach? What's going on?" Any anger Kurt had felt vanished at the sound of his best friend crying. As annoying as Rachel could be both Blaine and Kurt cared about her deeply.

"I can't do it,"Rachel was absolutley hysterical and her voice came out broken and ragged.

"Shhh," Blaine soothed into the phone. "Take a deep breath and then tell us what's going on. I'm sure we can figure it out." Both men waited patiently as Rachel could be heard take numerous deep, shaky breaths.

After some time Rachel quietly admitted, "It's the needle. I can't give myself the needle."

The couple's reactions were complete opposites. Blaine began to howl with laughter whilst Kurt began to shout into the phone, "Rachel Berry do you want me to have a heartattack? You call us up out of the blue sobbing like a baby and barely breathing over a needle? I thought someone was murdering you. I thought you were hurt, or mugged, or- or worse." Rachel began to cry again this time even harder.

Blaine quickly took the phone from his husband and glared at him, "What Kurt is trying to say is we're relieved you're safe. We were just frightened for you. Isn't that right Kurt?" Blaine sent his husband a pointed look and the anger drained from his face as he apologized to the girl. "Where's Jesse? He can give you the needle." Blaine wasn't quite sure why Rachel had reacted like this but he felt bad. The only reason she was doing this was for them and their unborn child.

"He had to go to Los Angeles to shoot a scene for a movie. I'm home alone and I don't know what to do." Rachel sniffed. "Can you come over and do it for me?"

Blaine groaned, "You want us to drive through New York at rush hour to give you a needle?"

"It is for your child," Rachel tried hopefully in an attempt to convince them.

"Fine," Kurt gave in. "We'll be there soon."

* * *

"Right," Kurt glanced around Rachel's living room. "Do you want me to do this or should Blaine?"

"Blaine please," muttered Rachel. "I want you to hold my hand." Kurt leant Rachel back in the seat and held both her hands. Blaine prepared the needle and pulled Rachel's shirt up off ber stomach to administer it. He lowered the needle to her stomach and Rachel let out a shriek and curled up in a ball. Blaine stepped back and stared at her dumbfounded. He looked to Kurt for guidance but the man appeared equally clueless.

"Come on Rachel, I know you can do this. I promise I won't hurt you; you'll only feel a quick pinch." Rachel had started crying again and her head was placed between her knees.

"I hate needles. They're one of my biggest fears besides spiders and tripping over on stage. Why did I agree to do this?"

"Rachel look at me," Kurt demanded softly but firmly. Rachel looked up at him through her woeful, tear filled eyes. "You chose to do this so we could have a child. You're not doing this for yourself; your doing it so that you can bring a beautiful life into this world so we can love and cherish it. Nobody is forcing you to do this. If you want to you can still change your mind; nobody would be upset with you if you did. But if you still want to do this than don't think about the needle, think about why you're having the needle." Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek and unfurled herself.

"Be careful," she begged Blaine. Rachel shut her eyes and squeezed Kurt's hands so tightly he wondered if she could break them. Blaine inserted the needle in her flesh and Rachel winced but remained still. He withdrew it and grinned at her.

"See that wasn't so bad," he chuckled.

"I hate you both," Rachel admonished them.

"Just wait until you're in labour!" Kurt exclaimed mischeivously. As she sank back in the chair Rachel released a deep groan.

**AN:**

**Happy new year everyone! I hope you all have good luck in 2020. Please don't forget to leave a review, I love any and all feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Unfortunatley Christmas break will be over soon so I might update less frequently. However I'm going to try to update at least once a week so fingers crossed.**

**Disclaimer: You should have figured out by this point that I in no way own Glee or any of it's characters *makes sad face***

"Goodbye," Blaine's strangled voice choked out. He stared at the phone in his hands and blushed furiously. Blaine breathed deeply trying to gain an air of maturity and dignity but failed miserably when he turned an even deeper tone of red. He was aware he was acting like a child but he still couldnt help the deep sense of embarrassment. It was safe to say Blaine Hummel-Anderson was not looking forward to going to the clinic to provide the sperm necessary for the conception.

Kurt broke into a deep laugh and Blaine ducked his head bashfully. "It's not funny, Kurt." Blaine appeared outraged at his husband's reaction but Kurt knew him well enough to sense the underlying hurt. He stood and moved towards Blaine who didn't respond when he rested a hand delicately on his shoulder. Kurt sighed and sat behind the man wrapping his legs around his waist and pulling him close to him. "I know it's kind of dumb but I'm really embarassed by the whole thing. Please don't judge me."

Kurt just sighed and held Blaine even tighter. "Blaine, honey, there's nothing wrong with feeling like that. I love you no matter what and I want you to talk to me. I wasn't laughing at your feelings; I was laughing because you almost never blush."

Blaine visibly warmed and snuggled into his husbands arms. He twisted his head awkwardly around so he could press his lips softly to Kurt's plump, round ones which he loved so much. Blaine felt so lucky to have someone like Kurt in his life. "Ok, you can judge me," Blaine relented. He trusted Kurt to listen to him and take how he felt seriously.

"I think it's adorable," Kurt murmered in his ear. "I think you're adorable." Blaine giggled and smiled at the emphasis Kurt placed on the 'you're'.

"Did you just quote me?" Blaine grinned. His eyes crinkled in amusment at his partner; he was surprised that Kurt remembered those words.

"Well I couldn't think of a more perfect way to put it," he responded fondly. "Do you remember when you said that?" Kurt looked at his husband quizzically.

"Of course," Blaine chuckled. "How could I forget? It was right before regionals when we performed Candles. You told me how nervous you were to sing in front of an audience and you were so cute. All I wanted in that moment was to do was this," Blaine placed another delicate yet passionate kiss on Kurt's mouth. "But we'd only just gotten together and we hadn't told anyone yet so I couldn't."

"You can now," Kurt remarked crashing their lips together. Blaine slid his tongue over Kurt's lips and he softly sucked it. They broke apart for air giggling with giddiness. Even after all these years it still felt just as good as the first time their lips met.

"Tell me why your're embarrassed," Kurt insisted.

"Because I'm going to have to wank in a cup in a doctor's office." Kurt snorted at how direct Blaine's response was. "And then they're going to collect it in a tube and stick it up Rachel's vagina."

"When you put it like that," Kurt giggled immaturely. "But in all seriousness it's going to be fine, I promise. You'll be alone so you don't have to worry and I'm sure it will be over and done with before you know it." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder in a need to be closer to him. "Personally I'm more concerned I can't have sex with you for the next week," he joked.

* * *

Blaine shut the door having just returned from his appointment. He was greeted at the door with a kiss on the cheek. "How was it?" Kurt enquired curiously as Blaine turned the lock and kicked off his shoes.

"Honestly?" Blaine thought for a moment. "Mostly it was just awkward. But the doctor said they're going to seperate the sperm cells from the rest of it and then they're impregnating Rachel in three days."

"No way," Kurt enthused. "In three days Rachel's going to be pregnant with our baby." Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms who swung him around in a circle. They were about to become a family.

**AN:**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short I'll try to make the next one longer. Please leave a review. It only takes a moment and I can't get enough of them, they just absolutely make my day! Also I'm going to start to try to respond to as many reviews as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:**

**I'm so sorry I didn't post all week. I've been extremely busy with school and homework. From now on I think I'll try to update atleast twice a week as long as people continue to read and leave reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I have not magically turned into Ryan Murphy since the last time I updated and therefore still do not own Glee in any shape or form.**

Blaine grinned to himself mischievously as he silently slipped past the threshold into his home. He placed his briefcase beside his discarded shoes being careful not to drop it for fear Kurt would hear the noise and be alerted to his presence. Blaine crept cautiously up the side of the staircase avoiding the centre so as not to make the stairs creak. He stumbled when he reached the second floor but the noise was muffled by the carpet. He reached the door to the bedroom and silently twisted the knob, anticipation building.

"Surprise!" Blaine burst through the door and tackled Kurt onto the bed. Kurt shrieked and began to squirm when Blaine started to tickle him.

"No fair!" he protested. "Surprise attacks aren't allowed. And why are you even here right now? I thought you were supposed to be recording at the studio until late."

"You don't want me here?" Blaine pouted playfully. "I thought you loved me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave him a soft shove. "You know I love you. That's why I put up with how ridiculous you are." A wide grin broke out across Kurt's face.

"Take that back!" Blaine proclaimed as he resumed tickling Kurt until he gave in. "There's a problem with some of the equipment at the studio so I can't work for a couple of days until it's fixed. You should probably start packing your bags now so you don't have to do it last minute tomorrow."

"What?" Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion. "But we're not going anywhere."

Blaine laughed and his eyes lit up; there was nothing he loved more than surprising his husband. "Don't be silly, we're leaving for Ohio first thing in the morning."

"We can't just go to Ohio!" Kurt protested. "I still have to work and we have nowhere to stay."

"Yes we can," Blaine argued joyfully. "I called your director and he said that your understudy could go on for the next couple shows. As for Isabelle she said you've been working too hard and she was more than happy to give you a few days off. Burt and Carole were delighted to hear we were coming and kindly offered to let us stay with them."

Kurt's face was still full of surprise as he tried to process the information Blaine had just fed him. "How on earth did you manage to sort all that out in a day?

Blaine shrugged, "I'd find a way to flip the world upside down if it would make you happy."

Kurt gazed softly into Blaine's beautiful, rich hazel eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how it's even possible for someone to be as wonderful and perfect as you are. I love you so, so, so much and then you go and do something like this and somehow I love you even more." Kurt leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I'm glad you're not mad about it," Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt more firmly. "It's been a while since we saw either of our parents so I thought it would be a good idea. And we can tell them about our baby in person. As of tomorrow at one o'clock Rachel should hopefully be pregnant with our child."

"I can't believe it's happened so quickly. How do you think our parents will react?" Kurt didn't outright say it but he knew Blaine would understand that he was worried about Blaine's parents. While Blaine's parents had finally accepted both of them into their lives there was still a lot of missed time to make up for and they weren't as close as the couple were with Burt and Carole."

"Burt and Carole are going to be overjoyed." Blaine paused briefly as though uncertain before he continued speaking, "As for my mom and dad I'm not sure exactly how they'll react but I think they'll be cool with it. As slow and painful as the process has been they're really been working hard to be more accepting and mend things between us. They might be a little slow to warm up to the idea but they'll get there in the end I hope.

Blaine looked forlorn as he thought of the possibility of his parents rejecting their child or not loving it. Kurt snuggled into his shoulder, "I'm sure that they'll just love our baby when they meet them. And if even if they don't it'll be okay because that child is going to have two fathers who love it and each other more than anything else in the universe. I promise it'll be okay."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his husband and rested his head on Kurt's chest just beneath his chin. The gentle thud of his heart and his deep, even breaths soothed him. "Of course it will," Blaine murmered gratefully. "So long as I have you by my side I'll always be safe."

**AN:**

**I was wondering if you prefer to have longer chapters or if you prefer the shorter ones I've been writing. Also I need to come up with a name for Blaine's father so if you have any ideas please suggest them. Please, please take the time to review. It let's me know what you liked, how to improve and makes taking the time to write this worthwhile.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:**

**OMG I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have had so many exams and I wasnt sure how to write this chapter. I think I'll write three chapters of them telling people; one chapter for Kurt's parents, one for Blaine's parents and one for friends maybe. If you want a chapter where they tell the New Directions let me know because I'm not sure if that's a good idea or not. Also thank you for all the reviews I can't believe I've gotten over 25!**

**Disclaimer: spoiler alert, I still don't own glee**

Blaine turned into the driveway of Kurt's childhood home and twisted the keys in the ignition. The journey from New York to Lima had been long and getting out of the city was a nighmare despite the couple getting up at four in the morning to avoid rush hour. By the time they'd reached the highway they were exhausted, and that was prior to getting a flat tire twenty kilometres from the nearest town. Needless to say, Blaine was immensly relieved to have finally reached their destination. He pocketed the keys and reached for the handle when he glanced towards the passenger seat and realisation washed over him; Blaine had a problem.

Kurt's head was lolled back against his seatbelt and his lips were partially parted. A soft snore escaped his lips and a smile crept across Blaine's face. Kurt appeared at rest as he always had when slumbering. The stress and angst he so often wore upon his face, especially during his years of torture at the hands of bullies, faded away into his dreams. This was the problem, you see; Blaine always felt guilty for disturbing his sleeping angel and therefore could never bring himself to wake Kurt. He was just too cute.

Carole rapped on the window drawing Blaine back to his immediate surroundings. Blaine held his finger to his lips and Carole grinned as she swung the door open and pulled him in a tight embrace. "You're going to have to wake him," she gestured to Kurt who now had a thin line of drool dribbling down his chin and pooling on his shoulder.

Blaine reached out, gently cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand. Kurt leant in to Blaine's touch, as if even in sleep he felt a burning desire to be close to his beloved. "I can't wake him; he desrves the rest. The trip here was quite stressful and he drove most of the way.

Carole frowned slightly, "We can't just leave him in the car." Blaine nodded in agreement and stood, moving around the car to the other door. He brushed a lock of hair off Kurt's face and bent over him, scooping his heavy frame into his arms. Blaine's knees buckled slightly but he managed to straighten up with his husband in his arms albeit he appeared rather strained. Consequently Kurt released a moan and buried his head in Blaine's neck to shield his eyes from the scorching light of the world. "Shhh," Blaine murmured softly while shifting Kurt to a more comfortable position. Blaine carried him past an amused Burt and up the stairs where he laid him to rest undisturbed.

* * *

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he rolled over in a daze. Slowly he began to take in his surroundings and became increasingly disoriented. Somehow he found himself in a completley different place to where he had fallen asleep; he was curled up on a soft bed wrapped in a pile of fluffy blankets. He eased himself up onto his elbows and glanced around the room, his room. It had been a while since Kurt had visited Lima and even longer since he had lived there but everything was still exactly where it belonged from the photos of his friends to his old copies of vogue.

A smile spread across his face when he realised that Blaine must have carried him up here after he had fallen asleep in the car. He stood and examined the shelves which held the most precious relics of his childhood; objects both treasured and forgotten captured perfectly the story of his life. An intricately carved frame held the image of a young Kurt wrapped tightly in his mother's arms; a faded, chipped pink tea set from the many tea parties hosted in the home's garden was worn from use; a paper doll wearing a carefully designed dress had fallen over and a jewelled fairy wand sparkled in the light. It was in this space that Kurt had felt safe to do as he pleased: to play with Barbies, scribble outfit designs and belt out the lyrics to songs as loudly as his little lungs allowed. In was in this space he had grown and matured into who he was today.

Kurt found it odd to look back on his childhood as a thing of the past, something that had slipped through his fingers and just out of reach. Not only was he no longer a child who looked up to everyone around him, but soon to be a figure to which a child looked up to. Someday soon a different set of shelves would tell a different story. His own child would stand on tiptoes to place their own prized posessions on display for the world to see. Blaine and him would stand and watch their child grow and explore, and occasionally fall, offering guidance and a safe refuge whenever neccessary.

Kurt wandered through the hallway and down the stairs, a thousand memories dancing through the air around him. He entered the living room and a cheery scene met his eyes; Blaine was lounged on an armchair talking animatedly with Burt and Carole who were seated on the lounge opposite him. The conversation paused as the attention shifted to Kurt. Kurt nearly ran across the room as he threw himself into his father's arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, son." Burt admitted as he hugged him tightly. Kurt chuckled and turned to Carole whom he also hugged before kissing her on the cheek. He then turned and crossed the room climbing on top of Blaine in the chair and laughing when he let out an oomph.

"We're so glad you could come and visit, it feels like forever since I last saw you two." Carole smiled at the two boys.

"Well you can thank Blaine for that. He arranged it all as a surprise." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes which were filled with their usual love and respect for his husband. "And also we have some news which we wanted to tell you in person," Kurt grinned mischievously.

"Well go on," Burt said. "I'm all ears." Burt had never been one to be particularly patient or fond of surprises.

"Well..." Kurt once again glanced at Blaine, silently seeking his approval to continue. Blaine nodded and pecked Kurt on the cheek, reaching out to wrap his arms around his waste. "We're having a kid. Rachel's going to be our surrogate and she's going to the hospital today to be inseminated."

Burt froze and Carole clasped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with shock and joy. "Really?" Carole gasped.

"You're going to be grandparents," Blaine confirmed happily. Burt leapt up from his chair pulling Kurt up off his seat and into his arms.

Burt stepped back but kept Kurt in his grasp, staring at him in wonder. "You're going to be an amazing parent, Kurt. Both of you." Burt released Kurt and wrapped Blaine in an equally loving hug. "I couldn't imagine anyone who would be better to raise a kid." Carole having recovered enveloped both men in her arms in turn, tears streaming down her cheeks. After some time Blaine and Kurt were finally freed from Burt's and Carole's embraces and kisses and they all settled back into their seats.

"How did you end up using Rachel?" Carole enquired curiously, eager to be brought up to speed on the recent happenings she had evidently missed.

"She actually volunteered," Blaine replied. "We mentioned to her and Jesse we were looking into starting a family. A couple days later Rachel called us and invited us to coffee. Rach told us she wanted to be our surrogate if we'd allow it and of course we said yes."

"Remind me to buy that girl a car," Burt proclaimed. "Or anything else she could possibly want."

Kurt chuckled, "I'll tell Rach you said thanks."

"Who's kid is it?" Burt questioned. "Biologically, I mean. Not that it affects anything."

"Mine." Blaine grinned dopily at his husband, "Although I couldn't care less so long as I get to raise them with Kurt. We drew straws to decide."

"I don't suppose they'll inherit that mop of hair," Burt smirked. Everyone burst into laughter and Blaine shrank back in the chair as though trying to disappear.

Kurt roared with laughter as he pulled his sheepish husband close, "That's what I said!"

**AN:**

**Another apology for not updating in forever! Don't worry though this story is far from over. Please let me know if they should tell all their friends separately or all together or if I should even write them telling them at all. Please, please leave a review. It only takes a second and it really does make my day! 3 you!**


	12. Chapter 12

AN:

**So I know this chapter was supposed to be Blaine's parents finding out but for some reason I had writers block and then all of a sudden ended up writing this. Sorry if it stretches the plot a but but I thought it was an interesting idea to explore and could be expanded upon later. Also I messed around with the chapters a bit but it is still essentially the same I just combined some stuff together in case you were wondering. Please review!**

Blaine slammed the door and collapsed against it, frantically trying to regain a sense of balance and stability. His whole body seemed to shake as he doubled over fighting to draw air into his searing lungs. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Blaine tried and failed to regain control over his flailing limbs. Alarm bells rang in his mind but his racing thoughts obscured everything but a desperate need to gain more oxygen. With every heave of his chest Blaine's limbs grew heavy and his head lighter. Blaine grasped at the handle to try to remain upright but it did little good; he slid slowly down the door into a hopeless heap. Blaine hung his head, settling it on his knees and began to sob in earnest. It had been so long since Blaine had suffered a panic attack and the realisation that this was what was plaguing him made him feel like a small child again.

A soft rap on the door could scarcely be heard over Blaine's laboured breathing. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, "Blaine can you let me in, please." Blaine was panicky and his body was weak from hyperventilating. With a soft, pitiful sigh and every ounce of strength he had left Blaine propelled himself forward, managing to move enough for Kurt to open the door just wide enough to slip through. Kurt knelt gently beside his husband being careful not to touch him in case it worsened his panic attack and spoke reassuringly, "I'm here now, Blaine. You're safe."

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's shoulder and clung to him like a lifeline. "I'm so stupid," he sobbed, the words seemingly directed at neither Kurt nor himself, "I'm so, so stupid."

Now Kurt was crying too as he cradled Blaine in his arms like an infant and rocked him to and fro. "Don't say that," his voice broke. "Don't ever say that as long as you live. You are smart and kind and honest and there is nothing, absolutely nothing, I would ever change about you." A mournful cry rang out from Blaine as though it was physically painful to hear these words come from Kurt. He looked up at Kurt and opened his mouth to object but Kurt shook his head. He reached out and took Blaine's hand, placing it on his chest and breathing in deeply, holding it for three counts and exhaling. "Breathe first, talk later?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded trying to match the rythm of his breathing to the rise and fall of Kurt's chest. Gradually, Blaine's breathing slowed until it was in unision with Kurt's.

"I'm sorry," Blaine murmered quietly. He felt drained, as though all the energy had been seeped out of his bones. "You shouldn't have to put up with me freaking out like that, it's not your problem."

"Stop blaming yourself," Kurt demanded, staring almost angrily into Blaine's watery, hazel eyes. "It's not your fault that you had a panic attack and it doesn't make you weak or a failure. You've clearly been worrying about something though so you're going to stop pretending you're fine and tell me what's going on. Then we're going to talk about it and come to a solution together, like a team. Because we are a team Blaine and I need you to remember that, okay?"

"I love you," Blaine kissed Kurt. "I feel sort of silly, it isn't even anything all that bad. I'm just so scared to tell my parents and I'm scared that they won't be happy about it even though it's the most amazing thing in the world to me." Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand but continued talking quickly before Kurt could say anything.

"I'm scared they'll cut me off again because it feels like I only just got them back again. It feels like I'm a kid again having to hide who I am. I don't want to be ashamed of who I am and there's no reason to be but I'm still afraid of people judging me. I hate that people always think the best and dearest things in my life are wrong because you're so perfect and our child is going to be so perfect but people don't care to see that. They just choose to hate blindly." Kurt's eyes were full of pain and Blaine delicately brushed a stray tear aside willing desperately for Kurt not to look so heartbroken.

"I'm really sorry you feel that way but I need you to talk to me when you do. I can't help if you don't tell me. Just promise next time you feel like this you'll let me know." Blaine leant forward and hugged Kurt who was now leaning on him for support.

"I promise," Blaine vowed. "It's going to be alright." And they both knew it always would be, just as long as they had each other.

**AN:**

**Sorry I took a while to update (again, oops) but I already have the next few chapters written so it won't happen again for a while. Please review and leave any comments, critiques, suggestions or anything really. I truly appreciate any and all feedback and it helps me improve my writing in the future!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:**

**Thanks to danjackson for suggesting the name Dean and everyone else who suggested names in their reviews. It really does mean a lot that you take the time to read and review my story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still not Ryan Murphy and therefore do not own glee :'(**

Blaine and Kurt were gathered around the Anderson's dining table along with Blaine's parents and Cooper. Laughter rang out over the clinking of glasses and clattering of cutlery as Cooper cracked yet another joke at Blaine's expense causing him to duck his head. Kurt, choking on his laughter, gasped for air earning him a dirty look from Blaine, "You could defend me you know. After all, I am your husband."

"The best one I could ever ask for," Kurt said lovingly. He leant over to kiss Blaine chastely yet sweetly on the cheek. "But that doesn't mean Cooper's stories arent funny. You never mentioned you got stuck in the toilet when you were younger," Kurt continued to chuckle.

"And I wonder why," Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's not exactly a great conversation starter."

"He also used to be scared of mall Santa's," Cooper chimed in, shifting in his seat to avoid Blaine's kick which was aimed at his shin. "He used to scream and run away and even when he was 12 he would still hide behind Mom's back and refuse to go anywhere near the Santa." Everyone erupted into another fit of giggles.

"All our relatives would always ask why Cooper was the only one on the front of the Christmas card," Pam added earning a groan from Blaine. Once everyone had regained their composure Pam continued, "So, do you boys have any big upcoming plans in New York?"

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand with shaky fingers and took a deep breath. "Actually, Mom, Dad, Kurt and I have something important to tell you that we wanted to talk to you about in person." Pam shot a worried glance in Dean's direction, who continued to look as professional and unphased as ever.

"It's nothing bad," he quickly clarified. "In fact it's one of the happiest things that has ever happened to me. And I hope you'll be just as happy as I am because your opinion means a lot to me." Blaine paused and bit his lip to try to control his shaking.

"Spit it out," Dean demanded. "We'll support you no matter what. I know we haven't always been there in the past but we are now and it's going to stay that way."

Blaine's eyes welled with tears. "Thank you, that means a lot." Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand, grateful that Blaine wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing his parents again.

Blaine took a deep breath, before slowly releasing it as though preparing for his execution despite his father's reassurance. "Kurt and I are having a baby."

Instantly the room froze, movement ceased and time itself ticked to a stop. Cooper's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets, Pam's hand was clasped over her mouth and Dean looked, for what may have been the first time in his life, completely lost.

With an air of triumph and childish glee Cooper turned to stare Blaine directly in the eyes. In a fashion which distinctly resembled a showdown from a Western, Cooper rose slowly from his seat. "I can't wait to meet the baby! I bet their running out of womb." Cooper cracked up at his own joke as he walked around the table to pull a stunned Blaine into a hug and tousle his hair. "Keep in mind you're destined to fail, no matter how well you raise your kid German kids will be kinder."

Kurt snorted as Cooper pulled him into the group hug. "Remind me to never leave you alone with them."

"Son?" the group paused their celebrations to turn towards Dean who had a single tear streaking down his face. "I'm really glad for you. You deserve a family, perhaps more than most people do. You too Kurt. I speak for both of us when I say I really hope we get to be a part of the kid's life. I know we've made mistakes in the past and that hurtful things have been said, particularly by me. I was wrong. You are a proper family. Who you love isn't going to stop you from being able to care for a child. In fact it will only make you more open and understanding and save you from making the mistakes I have."

"Of course you can see them," Blaine sobbed into his fathers arms. His mother wiped away his tears and kissed him on the head.

"Not to be rude, but ummm, how..." Pam trailed off uncertainly searching for the words she couldn't find.

Kurt spoke for Blaine who was still in tears. "You know Rachel Berry?"

"The Jewish one from high school who's on Broadway?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Kurt confirmed. "She offered to carry the child for us. She was inseminated with Blaine's sperm a couple days ago. Biologically the child only belongs to Blaine but legally and practically they'll be ours. After the child's born Rachel won't have anything to do with raising it."

"Did Blaine and Rachel have to have sex?" Cooper questioned, his face furrowed in bewilderment. Blaine gagged and Kurt burst into the sort of laughter that leaves your sides aching long after you've stopped.

"Absolutely not," Blaine exclaimed twice as loud as neccessary. "A doctor inseminated her at the hospital with medical equipment."

"Do you know the gender of the child?" Cooper asked, appearing somewhat relieved. Kurt stared at him incredulously meanwhile Blaine simply rolled his eyes.

"The babies only a couple days old. We probably will choose to find out as soon as we can but it'll be a couple months." Cooper grinned mischievously and everyone groaned internally having immediately recognizing the implications of the expression.

"I guess you could say you have a strong sex appeal then!"

**AN:**

**I hope this chapter turned out okay. I had a lot of trouble writing it. If you have any ideas for chapters you'd like to see in the future please leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Reviews only take a second but they put a smile on my face and make the time it takes to write this worthwhile so please feel free to review.**


End file.
